


link is a god (think about it)

by oneredtwogreen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: original Percy Jackson characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneredtwogreen/pseuds/oneredtwogreen
Summary: link is a god3 kids each one represents one part of the triforceNO MORE SPOILERSTry to update regularly
Kudos: 2





	link is a god (think about it)

Every thing went wrong the day my brother Jacob murdered our math teacher. Well murdered is to strong a word more like vaporized. Percy, Kaleb, Jacob and I got in trouble from MS Dodds and she took us in the Greek and roman museum to a very secluded area. "What are we doing?", asked Jacob. MS Dodds ignored him like the b*tch she was. When we were super far away from the group she asked about a lightning bolt and its location "I know nothing about a bolt", I replied. "same", said the others.


End file.
